plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stinky Goat
Stinky Goat is a new character variant that Zombies get turned into when Rose uses its Goatify ability on them or when the Royal Hypno-Flower is at a certain stage of health. They are weak and have the ability to ram plants and to jump, with its other abilities being just useless gestures. Primary Weapon While under the effects of Goatify, the player gains a unique attack named Stinky Goat Ram. When used, it will tackle any plant in front of them, doing 25 damage and knocking them back. Abilities Goat Scratch Goat Scratch first ability for Stinky Goat. It is gesture ability which when used, it makes the player scratch itself, doing absolutely nothing. Goat Jump Goat Jump is the second ability of the Stinky Goat. It makes the player jump higher when used. Goat Bleat Goat Bleat is the third and final ability of the Stinky Goat. It is a gesture ability which when used, it makes the player bleat, doing absolutely nothing. Strategies When turned into a Stinky Goat, you become weaker and left with no abilities, so you will likely not stand a chance against a plant in any situation, unless your opponent is heavily damaged. Otherwise, the best strategy is to run away. If you are with a group of zombies, you have better chances of survival. In your weakened state, you can help your team by being a distraction and interference for the plants. To do this, you must use your Stinky Goat Ram to knock the plants around and disrupt their group focus, so your teammates can take them out easily. During the Royal Hypno-Flower battle, it will turn you and your allies (if you summoned AI helpers) into pink versions of the Stinky Goat, that will never transform back into zombies unless Poly Leaves are eaten. Due to being very weak in this state, it's best to run from enemies and eat the Poly Leaves, as once you do, you and you're allies with turn back to normal. Gallery Stinkygoat.png|A close up of the Stinky Goat GoatFleeing.gif|A Stinky Goat running away from Rose Goatified.PNG|A Zombie that had recently turned into a Goat Goat123.png|A Stinky Goat in the game Goatrose.png|A Stinky Goat in a poster Goat.png|The Stinky Goat appearing in a trailer Goatygoaty.jpg|A Stinky Goat using the Stinky Goat Ram Hypnnooo.jpg|A Stinky Goat which was transformed by the Royal Hypno-Flower in-game Trivia *All of its abilities start with the word Goat. *A stronger version of the Stinky Goat, the Gargoatuar, appears as a boss in the Rose quest "Well That Escalated Quickly." **The Gargoatuar is bigger than a normal Stinky Goat and has what seems to be blue flames coming out of it, however, it still has the same Stinky Goat Ram ability. **It's name is a pun of "Gargantuar," an enemy in Plants vs Zombies series, and Goat, the animal it's based on. **The Gargoatuar can be encountered in Infinity if playing on the Plants team. *The version of Stinky Goat the Royal Hypno-Flower turns the player is pink instead of white. *In the beta, there was an ability named Goat Kick that was similar to the Goat Jump but also dealt damage. It was replaced by Goat Bleat for unknown reasons. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Zombie variants